ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ceros
Ceros was a competitor that fought exclusively in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It reached the Heat Final in its only appearance, where it was defeated by St. Agro. It later fought in the live events and was succeeded by Rusty in Series 9. Robot History Series 7 Ceros met Dutch finalists Scraptosaur, Team Death's Metalis and the number 15 seed Ming Dienasty in the first round of the main competition. Charging into the centre of the arena, Ceros immediately threw Ming Dienasty into the air in the fight, landing it flat on its back. As Ming attempted to self-right, Ceros flipped Metalis from behind. Metalis was unable to self-right and was counted out, with Ceros continuing to attack it. Ceros flipped Metalis back onto its wheels, who attempted to re-enter the battle, to no avail. Ceros joined Scraptosaur in the attack on the seeded Ming Dienasty, who fell out of the competition on the judges decision. In the second round, Revolution 3 started much quicker, activating the pit. Ceros tried unsuccessfully to flip Revolution 3, but suddenly Revolution 3 stopped moving. Ceros flipped Revolution 3 over, before repeating the process until Revolution was upside down in the CPZ, at Shunt's mercy. Ceros tried to flip Bash, before fighting Shunt in the centre of the arena, flipping it onto its side. Ceros and Bash grappled near the pit, with Ceros managing to outpush Sergeant Bash. This tussle evidently knocked something out in the Sergeant that caused it to break down later, whilst Bash held Ceros over the pit, despite the recently righted Shunt's attempts to pit the small machine. Ceros was put through to the heat final, where it was placed up against St. Agro. As the battle began, Ceros tried to flip St. Agro, but flipped itself over by accident. It suffered a brief scare when it could not self-right, but Refbot came to its assistance and Ceros was able to self-right once nudged into a better position. Ceros regained its footing by flipping the invertible St. Agro, but St. Agro flipped Ceros again, then activated the pit. Ceros became very vulnerable as it drove near the pit, but came back and almost pulled off the win by flipping St. Agro very nearly into the pit. St. Agro recovered and Ceros was flipped up against the arena wall. Ceros was counted out, as it was unable to self-right. Matilda ran into Ceros and tossed it out of the arena with the flywheel, tearing off chunks of the bottom of Ceros in the process. Live Events Ceros, under the name Ceros V2.0, made its debut in the Robot Wars Live Events at the Barnsley event in June 2014. It fought in a four-way melee against Rattler, Meggamouse and TR2, holding its own against the other robots until it broke down and was eventually set alight. Ceros V2.0, now known simply as Ceros again, made its 2016 debut in Manchester. It was flipped out of the arena by Ripper in its melee, but picked up a win in a tag team match as its partner Cherub was the last robot standing, despite Ceros being the first robot to become immobile, having been thrown by Iron-Awe 7. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers